It is common practice in the construction industry to employ plastic or PVC pipe for use in plumbing and electrical distribution. The pipe is provided in long-length sections, one end of each section provided with a coupling collar dimensioned to receive the free end of a similar section. Typically, sections of pipe are joined by first placing a free end of one section adjacent to a coupling end of another, and then coating the free end with epoxy adhesive, PVC resin, or the like. The two sections are joined by inserting the free end into the coupling end while rotating the section with the free end to spread the adhesive uniformly within the joint thus formed. This procedure insures that a leakproof, permanent seal will be created by the adhesive.
A problem often encountered when employing this procedure with sections of pipe that are long and unwieldy, or that have been previously filled with electrical conductors or the like, is that the pipes can be joined translationally, but rotation of one to effect a good adhesive seal is quite difficult. Thus several persons may be required to join plastic pipe sections correctly. Lacking sufficient personnel or specialized tools to rotate the pipe during fitting, the attempt to form a good pipe joint may be abandoned to expediency.